Kidnapped Feelings
by Converse4life
Summary: Annabeth is kidnapped, the camp is under attack, and Percy is starting to realize the pain of missing Annabeth. Will Percy try to rescue her? And will true feelings be revealed? Read on and find out! AnnabethXPercy GroverXJuniper NicoXOC
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi! I'm a newbie around here, and this is my first story, so that's why this is so short. Go ahead read on and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Prologue**

Kronos was sitting on his throne aboard _The Princess Andromeda_, his servants kneeling before him. He looked over the heads of his brainwashed monsters, and saw the muscular figure of Ethan Nakamura standing at the door; his body held stiff, arm raised in salute the Great Titan.

"My Lord, the surprise attack worked. They were caught unprepared. Their forces are growing weaker, their camp defenses are dwindling. We can attack now and they will be in a huge dilemma. My Lord, it is the perfect time," Ethan reported.

Kronos nodded.

"Good, good. The odds are against them, then. And the gods? How are they doing with their little surprises?" Kronos said, his mind reeling.

"My Lord, Poseidon is battling Oceanus, Zeus and the rest of the Olympians are busy with Typhon. Their attention is diverted My Lord, do not worry about them." Ethan persuaded. Kronos smiled. Things were going well for him. A little _too_ well.

"That boy, Perseus, what is he doing?" Kronos asked.

"He's, um, I honestly don't know, My Lord," Ethan sighed. Kronos stood up, his golden eyes flashed with anger.

"Then go find out!" he roared.

"Yes, sir!" Ethan scurried away. Once he left, Kronos walked to a brightly colored door. He opened it and walked inside. He then silently closed the door behind him, and slowly made his way towards a wooden bed, and sat down next to it. He gently stroked the blond hair of the sleeping figure on the bed. At the touch, she immediately opened her startling grey eyes. When she saw who it was, she let out a frightened scream, and backed away against the dull gray wall of her cell.

"Calm down, Annabeth," Kronos crooned wickedly.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Mmkay, I'm back with the next installment of Kidnapped Feelings! Yup, I changed the name. Sorry, this one is a little short, too. I'm learning to write shorter chapters, heh heh. **

**I really am so happy with all the reviews. You guys made my day!!!!!! Thanks a lot!!**

**I also might not be able to update quickly now because I have STAR testing coming up (they're like finals, for people who don;t know what they are) so yeah...**

**Oh, and the disclaimer...I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians...**

**Chapter 1**

_Percy PoV:_

The camp was in flames, campers were dying, and the Big House was filled with injured campers, and even more were flowing in. The campers were fighting their hardest but it wasn't enough. It was time to unleash my fury, to show those stupid monsters what a Son of Poseidon can do. I ran over to the creek, slashing three dracaenae in the process. Once I stepped into the creek, I whistled really loud. Kronos's monsters all turned their undivided attention towards me.

"Time to kick some Kronos butt!" I yelled, trying to encourage the exhausted campers. The campers cheered, and charged at some of the monsters that were in their range. Some monsters started advancing towards me. Panicked, I raised my hands and I concentrated on dousing those stupid oafs. The creek gave in to my power, and rose behind me. Then I gave a full force blast and every single one Kronos's minions that decided to attack me became sopping wet, and quite disoriented. Then some the straggling campers, ran in with mew hope, and slashed every monster to their doom. It was pretty fun to watch.

The Big House was clearing very, very slowly. Many lives were lost during the surprise attack, and dozens more were badly injured. I had somehow escaped with a couple cuts and bruises here and there, and 2 burns, but an Apollo kid fixed me up in no time. I slowly trudged towards Chiron, who was lying in the middle of the room, to check how he had faired. With Mr. D gone to fight Typhon, Chiron was our only advisor and leader, so he was top priority. I learned that he broke one leg, and got a really nasty cut, but another Apollo kid said that he will be fine soon, and he just needed some rest. I felt a little relieved. I walked around, to calm my nerves down. And that's when it hit me. _Where was Annabeth?_ I ran to the Big House, scanning the sea of faces, upon not finding hers, I worriedly ran over to Athena's cabin, Cabin #6, and flung open the door. The few campers that were in there looked up, sadness etched all over their faces. Again, no Annabeth. I was starting to panic.

"Where's Annabeth?" I demanded. One camper sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"She's gone, Kronos took her," she whispered in defeat.

"No, no, this cannot be happening!" I yelled. I couldn't think of anything. I felt as if someone had ripped the world out from beneath me. I ran out the door, with tears in my eyes. I approached Chiron, my chest heaving.

"Annabeth's gone. Kronos presumably took her," I mumbled, while staring at the ground. Chiron miraculously stood up.

"My child, this is serious! When did this incident occur?" Chiron asked, obviously worried.

"I found out today," I said.

"My, my Percy! You need a quest!" Chiron said.

**That's it for now!!**

**Review, and wait for the next part!**

**Let's see, Cyber-Skittles for you if you review! **

**~roshini:]**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, hey, hey!!! I'm back with the next part of this story. Okay, I am in complete heaven right now. Do you want to know why? **

**Annabeth: No, I want to see what happens to me in this chappie.**

**Me: Shut up, okay, it's 'cuz of all the awesome reviews!!!! Thanks guys!!**

**Annabeth: Blah, blah, blah. Can we get on with the story, now?**

**Me:*sweatdrop* Okay, fine, be that way.**

**Annabeth: Yeah, I will be that way! You know why? 'Cuz you don't own me! Or anything related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Me: *sigh* The sad truth. Now, on with the story! *drags Annabeth away***

**Chapter 2**

_Annabeth PoV:_

Kronos smiled, and started walking towards me. I, by instinct, immediately slapped my arm, and felt around for my handy, bronze knife. _It was gone. What do I do now?_

"You think I'm stupid, young demigod?" Kronos roared, smiling all the while.

"Of course I do, you idiot," I muttered under my breath. _Oh! He must've disarmed me while I was asleep! Curse you!_

"Why would I ever kidnap a child of Athena like you with a knife? That's crazy!" Kronos chuckled to himself. _He seems to find a lot of mirth in this. Well, time for revenge. What can I do? One-on-one Combat will never work, I have no weapon. The only thing I can do is slip away. Wait a second...Percy! That's it! I'm bait for Percy! Oh, you monster, you are so not getting away with this._  
"It's Percy you want, isn't it," I muttered coldly. _Might as well know what he is planning!_

"Of course! Took you a while didn't it. Percy is my main goal, I lure him here, crush him, and then move on to Olympus, and I will rule again!" he cackled with glee.

"You forgot Camp Half Blood, you dork. We will stop you, and your stupid, pea brained army with it," I said, sourly. I cannot believe this guy was Luke at one point. He was so kind, sweet, charming, over protective. Now he's a brute, a monster, and an idiot with hopeless dreams.

"Ha ha! But that is where you are mistaken, my dear! You camp is nothing, NOTHING against my army, especially now, after that surprise attack," he pierced me with his bright, golden eyes. We were still backing up, till he pinned me against the wall, legs apart. Instinctively, I dove through them, and dashed out the door. Kronos was a little disoriented, but then he pulled himself together, and gave out a bloodcurdling roar. I continued running, with monsters chasing me. _Oh my gods! My knife, there it is!_ It was lying on a silver table; I grabbed it, and turned around, ready to face the monsters with a new hope.

"Are you ready?" an empousa smirked.

"Bring it on!" I challenged. They charged. I dealt with first wave expertly, slashing them to nothingness. The next wave was a lot harder to attack with just a bronze knife. I wove in and out, disintegrating some, and dodging most. I somehow managed to get out of there, and the monsters didn't even notice. _Ergh! I wish I had my hat! That would have been so much easier..._. I flew out of the room, and scanned the horizon. Land ho! I jumped ship. That may seem stupid, but believe it or not, I knew where the ship was heading. It was towards one of the little hideouts Luke, Thalia, and I made together. The impact of the cold water made me gasp. I closed my eyes and prayed-hard. _Please Poseidon, help me get to that island. Please!_ And then a funny thing happened. I landed in someone's _arms._ Suddenly, my mind blanked out, and I passed out.

**Okay! That's it for now I put a little twist in there, hope that tosses the salad a little bit. So! I have news, STAR Testing is right around the corner (starts on Monday) and ends on May 3****rd****, so please don't expect me to update till after May 3****rd****. Also, I want to thank all my reviewers again, you guys are awesome. If you want to be more awesome, you can review more!**

**Peace, Love, Shahid Kapoor**

**~roshini:]**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello guys! So, so, SO sorry for not updating for who-knows-how-long, I had school, extra curricular stuff, and dance performances and violin recitals. Well, now that school's out, I have an overwhelming amount of "free time" so...yeah. Enjoy this chapter! (It's probably not very good; I have a mild case of writer's block...heh heh)**

**Disclaimer: Ahem, I'm a 13-year-old girl! There is no way I can own Percy Jackson. If I did, Percy and Annabeth would have gotten together way earlier than the 5****th**** book. :]**

_Percy PoV_

_Camp Half-Blood_

"My, my Percy! You need a quest!" Chiron said. I looked up, not daring even once to believe it.

"Really?" I asked, hopefully. Chiron nodded.

"I suggest that you go consult the Oracle, and then pack up," he said. He patted my back. "Good luck, Percy, You're going to need it," he concluded grimly. I nodded and walked towards the Big House, and up the familiar stairs , and into the moldy attic. I approached the Oracle.

"Er...hello, Oracle!" I said, cautiously, slowly making my way towards the ancient green mummy, stooping low. I stopped the moment the usual green smoke stared to billow out of her mouth, making me retch.

_"Three will go west to find the lost dame_

_ One will get lost in his father's own game_

_ The treasure to be found, her life be at stake,_

_ And one's nurturing love must be found at any rate"_

**(AN: Sorry, the last line, like, sucked...)**

"Uh, thanks," I mumbled, and ran off. I think I was going crazy. I was talking to the Oracle of Delphi. Oh gods, what is happening to me? When I walked into the dining pavilion, I saw all eyes on me. There was sort of a forced silence, as if everyone was keeping quiet just because I was there. I just went up to the buffet, took me dinner, gave my offerings to the gods, and sat at my table, the Oracle's poem running through my mind. I didn't even notice everyone else leave, and when Grover walked up to me, I whipped my head away from my untouched plate.

"Hey man, what's up? You don't seem normal," he said worriedly. I smiled feebly at his concern.

"What do I do, dude? The Oracle's prophecy is freaking me out-" I started.

"What did the Oracle say?" Grover asked sharply. I was taken aback by his sudden interest. I took a deep breath and started:

"Three will go west to find the lost dame-"

"Duh, Annabeth!" Grover exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, and continued.

"One will get lost in his father's own game-"

"Umm, it all depends on who you pick..." Grover pondered.

"The treasure to be found, her life be at stake-"

"That's not good..."Grover interjected.

"And one's nurturing love must be found at any rate." I finished. Grover burst into peals of laughter.

"That's-haha-that's the best it could do? Haha..ha..ha that's a weird line..." Grover continued laughing.

"Hey Grover, wanna come with me?" I asked casually. He looked up, obviously confused.

"To where?" he asked.

"Uhh on the quest, you idiot!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His eyes lit up.

"Of course! And even if you didn't ask, I would run away and come with you anyways," he laughed. I smiled. "So, who are you going to ask next?"

"Um, I was thinking Nico...that would complete all three, plus I'm not sure about anybody else. I mean, you guys are the only people who are close enough to Annabeth, and bringing any other random person would be a little uncomfortable," I had no idea where all these deep words were coming from, but it comforted me, and made me feel like I was doing the right thing. _I was going to rescue Annabeth, everything will be alright. I was going to rescue Annabeth, everything will be alright. _I kept repeating that to myself, like a mantra, and eventually, I dozed off. When I woke up, I saw Grover's happy face and Nico's bored, chilled out expression.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" I said blearily, blinking sleep out of my eyes. Nico raised his eyebrow, and Grover's mouth fell open in a dumbfounded "O".

"Um...hello? Earth to Percy! It's time to rescue Annabeth!" he started to panic. I immediately stood up.

"Crap, I still have to get ready! Okay, lemme go pack up and we'll leave. Are you two ready?" I said. They robotically pointed to their backpacks, staring straight at me with a "no-duh' expression. I nodded, and smiled in thanks, then ran off. I just grabbed some toiletries, Riptide, extra clothes, drachmas, and cash, and shouldered my now full backpack. I slipped on my jacket, and closed the door to my cabin.

_Nico PoV_

_While Percy was sleeping in the dining pavilion..._

I was sitting in my cabin, listening to some music, when Grover started knocking on my door. Well-at first I didn't know it was Grover, because my music was on full blast, and nothing else was able to penetrate my happy bubble. Then someone was _slamming_ on my door, and I took my ear-buds off, and looked up, bewildered. I walked over to the door, feeling agitated, and violated. I opened the door to reveal a breathless Grover, his eyes wide, and face red. Suddenly, I didn't feel agitated anymore because I knew something was wrong.

'What's up, dude?" I asked him.

"Annabeth, he-I mean she...kidnapped...Percy...quest..game..dame...oh just come with me!" he said exasperated.

"Wait, you want me to come on the quest with you?" I asked stupidly. _Of course! Otherwise he wouldn't be coming to you would he?_ Grover nodded, his face flushed with relief. "Sure why not...I'll pack up, BRB."

Grover sat down on my doorstep, and stuck some things into my black Jansport backpack. I grabbed my sword and trudged off with Grover to find Percy. We found him snoring away I the dining pavilion. Wow, so much for the hurry.

"Percy wake up," Grover said timidly, and then whispered to me," Here I am freaking out, and there he is hanging out in Dreamland." I laughed.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Percy said blearily, blinking sleep out of my eyes. I raised his eyebrow, and Grover's mouth fell open in a dumbfounded "O".

"Um...hello? Earth to Percy! It's time to rescue Annabeth!" he started to panic. Percy immediately stood up.

"Crap, I still have to get ready! Okay, lemme go pack up and we'll leave. Are you two ready?" he said. Grover and I pointed to our backpacks. He nodded, and went away. I looked at Grover, and he shrugged his shoulders, and we stood there waiting for him.

**AN: That...was a lame chapter. Sorry. Give m some ideas of what should happen on their quest! If I like it, I'll use it!**

**Review!**

**Peace, Love, Shahid Kapoor!**

**IMMA 8****th**** GRADER NOW! WOOT!**

**~roshini :]**


End file.
